Mother 3: Beta Cartridge
Hello. My name is Sebastian I'm a middle school student And always enjoyed the Earthbound series. I have played Mother, EarthBound, and Mother 3. Although. I kinda have different feelings for Mother 3 after what I experienced. Day 1: 4:45 AM I couldn't sleep due to my Insomnia. I was just browsing on eBay until I came across a GBA, that had a caption that said, "MOTHER 3 UNREALEASED BETA CARTRIDGE". I was pretty excited of course. Because I recently got into a hobby of discovering betas of games. So without any hesitation I got my gift card my friend gave me for my birthday and proceeding to purchase it. The listing said the item should come by tomorrow. I couldn't hold my excitement any longer. Day 2: 5:28 PM I went to go to Wendy's and got something to eat. It was snowing outside and my excitement took over my emotions. I ran to my house and low and behold a package was on my porch. I immediatly ran inside grabbed a knife and tore into the package. I was so eager when I saw the familiar Mother 3 logo on that cartridge. The thing is it was a school day and my mom usually doesn't let me play video games. But I had a plan. Day 3: 2:46 AM I grabbed my Game Boy Advance SP and in a fast motion I shoved the cartridge into my Game Boy. The Game played normally until it got to Hinawa's funeral scene. Before the scene Hinawa's body was actually shown fully nude and the Drago fang in her chest. Although no blood was shown. I was confused and shook. "Why was this even thought of?" I asked myself. Surely this is a kid's game. The next scene is when Flint learns the ugly truth on what happened to Hinawa. When Flint was approching Abbot to club him with firewood. Instead of Flint just hitting him, Flint just straight up impaled Abbot. His wife Abbey was devistated and tried running away. But Flint caught up to her and threw Abbot's body on her. My eyes had widen. "Why would Flint do such a thing?" I asked myself. I decided to turn off the game. Day 4: 9:47 AM Thankfully It was a Saturday meaning I can safely play the game in front of my mom. When I booted the game. I was immediatley taken to Club Titiboo from Chapter 4. I had a lot of questions. "How am I this far in the game already?" "Was this game intended to be short?" And, "Why was this version dark?". Questions raced through my mind. I was trembling. And all of the sudden the Ultimite Chimera appeared right behind Lucas. The Chimera immediatly ran towards Lucas and proceed to bite him. But when the Chimera was eating Lucas, I heard realistic chewing and crying. I was so scared at that point. Without thinking about it, I turned off my Game Boy. Day 5: 1:43 PM I took out the cartridge and unscrewed and saw there was some weird red ink inside the cartridge. I decided to clean up the cartridge, inserted it back into my Game Boy. And for some reason the game continued like the final game. "Was the red ink causing all of this?" I took the remaining drips of red ink and took them for investigating. Day 6: 8:10 AM After a day of investigation the red ink was some sort of poison. I was really confused and scared at the same time. "Why was there red poison in GBA cartridge?" I asked myself. I wanted to leave it in the cartridge to see if it was gonna do anything else. But I thought of doing this was for my own sake. Epilogue I continued to play that Mother 3 cartridge and everything played like the final version. I was happy and relieved. And I hope I never experience anything like that again.